


Raise Up Your Glasses!

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Older Lads, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebration June 26 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raise Up Your Glasses!

"America's actually done it," said Doyle, gazing at his laptop with disbelief.

"What, bombed Iran?" 

"No - marriage equality. Never thought they would."

"Yeah. Still seems weird to me," Bodie admitted. "Growing up when it was illegal and everything. Wonder what Cowley would have thought."

"He was tolerant enough in theory, but... Bloody contortions we went through!"

"Didn't like his agents getting involved," Bodie recalled. "All virtuous about Kathy Mason, weren't you!"

"I really liked that car," Doyle said mournfully.

"A toast to the former colonies in order?" Bodie suggested.

"He'd have approved of that, anyway," Doyle agreed. "Get them poured!"


End file.
